Truht about leon and D
by sombody
Summary: it was a normal day when it happened. Leon and D warning yaoi dont like dont read


Okay people this was spawned completely randomly and holds absolutely no truth. Just opinions. So if you have a problem don't come crying to us.

This was a joint fic between myself and my friend who edited it.

Editor: Trust me it needed it BADLEY.

On with the fic

Disclaimer: we do not own Pet Shop of Horrors. If we did there would be no end to the Mangas

It was a regular morning at Count D shop business was slow that day Chris came to Count Ds shop after a hard day at school. Chris said to Count D "Can I spend the night over one of my friend's house?"

"You have to ask your brother." Said Count D.

Tetsu came up and asked "Can we come?"

The Count thought differently "Absolute not this is a human slumber party. No goats allowed."

Chris went off to play with Tetsu and after a few minutes detective Orcot came in.

"Hey Count" Orcot called out with a grin as usual.

Count D looked around and spotted the detective "Greetings Leon, please sit, your just in time for tea."

After a while they started arguing about a case that Leon had to solve about a famous ex general who had bought a phoenix from D and had died earlier that day by burn marks. The only thing they found of the bird was ashes.

After about an hour they stopped arguing and started glaring at each others. D began to blush thinking '_I can't be falling in love with a human. I swore to get revenge on them._' He could no longer stand to look at Leon and turned his head away from Leons' beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Chris wants to spend the night over one of his friends house. I told him to ask you if he could."

Leon narrowed his eyes curious about the Counts odd behavior. When he heard what D had said he replied with a firm "No way."

D snarled "He needs to go out make some friend's. That is unless you wish for him to become anit-social." Turning on his girlish charms and sexy voice D continued to beg Leon to let Chriss go.

Leon began to get sweaty and nervous after a few moments he gave in. "Ok, he can go."

D smiled and thanked Loen with a grin. He called Chris and Testu to come here. When D told Chris the good news Chris was very, very happy "Thanks big bro. You too D." He ran to his room in the shop and started to pack up his clothing so he cloud spend the night over his friend's house.

D chuckled at Chriss' enthusiasm "That ways a very nice thing you did for Chris" he said to Leon.

"It was no big deal" Leon said grouchily.

D got up, walked over to Leon and gave him a quick little kiss on the lips and walked away. Leon was sitting there stunned when he got a call from work, it was the new officer, Kyle, saying that there was a riot going on and he need back up. Leon left quickly once the other officer hung up.

Later on that day Chris left Ds' shop to spend the night over his friend's house. When Leon got off of work he brought some chocolates over for D. When he went to the pet shop he found D in the bath tube naked. When D spotted him he ducked into the water "What do you want detective."

Leon, blushing, brought the box of chocolates from behind his back "I brought you some chocolates."

As Leon came closer D grabbed hold of him and kissed him again. Leon striped and slipped into the tube with D. D was confused "W-what are you doing detective?"

Leon leaned forward and whispered into Ds' ear "I love you."

He started kissing D as the bubbles brushed against Ds' long silky hair.

Then Leon climbed up on D and started to kiss his chest and then got to his dick blushing Leon grabbed D dick and started to play with it. D started to Moonie and said oh yeas baby yes. Then Leon Stuck his dick in Leon's ass and started going in and out and started going faster and faster into he reach his climax and released in Leon's ass and pulled out. Then Leon grabbed D dick and started sucking it clean. Then D turned on his back and Leon inserted his dick in D hot wet ass. Then going in and out in and out faster and faster into he ejaculated. Then Leon collude into D hot sweat rock hard abs and went to sleep.

When D awoke the next morning he found himself cuddling against Leon's' chest. "Oh no what have I done" D exclaimed. D put on a robe and went out to go get something to eat.

He was halfway through a chocolate cake when Testu came out and spotted him. "Hey Count everything ok?"

D glanced up and nodded. Then Leon came out with nothing but a thong on

Testu noticed this "I see you and Leon getting your freak on."

D turned bright red and glared at Tetsu "Shut up Testu"

D went and got another cake when Leon came up behind D and started kissing D on the neck "That was great baby. I love you D"

D, looking shocked, turned around. He was about to reply when a familiar voice was heard "So, D, you have come to love humans? How disappointing."

TO BE Continued.


End file.
